


Picture Perfect

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Praise Kink, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Jamie's morning masturbation session inspires Tyler to take a picture, it leads to way more than he bargained for.“I want you to lie on your back.  Present yourself to me in an attractive manner,” Jamie commanded. He let go of his wrist with a small squeeze, and Tyler complied, getting in bed and spreading himself on the rich brown sheets. Tyler's heart was thumping in his ears, and his tongue felt too thick in his mouth as he laid himself out for Jamie to admire.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> • Another delicious little adventure written with my partner in crime and best buddy. <3 Tyler, the debauched angel, lying on the sheets, and Jamie feasting on him had to happen. It simply _had_ to. This is our own fantasy of what the ultimate Bennguin photoshoot should look like. 
> 
> • Thank you, dear [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09) for your (once again) outstanding beta work. :)

Tyler blinked his eyes open lazily. Golden light filtered through the curtains, illuminating the bedroom. Tyler turned his head to the side and smiled softly when he saw Jamie lying next to him. It had been a long summer, and he’d missed waking to see Jamie every morning. Tyler was struck anew by how gorgeous Jamie looked when he slept, plush lips a bit pouty amidst his dark goatee and strands of hair tousled on his forehead. Jamie’s long lashes fanned across his cheeks, and his pale skin was smooth and without a single imperfection. Tyler often wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Jamie was everything he ever wanted, the man of his dreams.

The chocolate brown bed sheet had slipped down leaving Jamie’s wide shoulders and upper chest—lightly dusted with dark hair—bare, and Tyler felt the sudden need to shower kisses all over him. The urge to suck kisses on Jamie’s long neck was almost irresistible, but Jamie looked so peaceful; he didn’t want to wake him up. It was barely seven in the morning, and their previous night had been late and rather steamy.

The photoshoot the day before had been torture. Being so close to each other and yet unable to touch the way they wanted had riled them up to a point where they both had desperately needed to _feel_ each other when they finally got home. Tyler felt himself flush at the memory of Jamie’s bigger body pressed against his, Jamie’s large hands holding him down. They had ended up rutting against each other frantically until they came, Jamie’s thick cock dwarfing Tyler’s as they slid together.

Tyler felt the first stirrings of low-level arousal in the pit of his stomach as he watched Jamie sleep. The way his muscular chest rose and fell, the slight almost-snores as he exhaled—the sheer intimacy of it nearly overwhelmed him. Tyler alone got to wake up to this every morning; he really was the luckiest man alive.

Tyler finally got out of bed, completely naked, dick half hard, and went to the bathroom. When he was done, he snagged a pair of burgundy boxer briefs and grabbed his phone to check his messages. Jamie didn’t even stir from his sleep. Noises never woke him—he slept like a bear—but Tyler still felt compelled to move quietly as he left the room and headed downstairs.

It was still a secret, but Jamie’s house was also Tyler’s. It was _their_ home, and Tyler felt his heart fill with pride at the thought. He therefore left _their_ bedroom to go downstairs and let the dogs out. The small white dog was waiting by the stairs, his tail wagging happily when he saw Tyler coming. He greeted Gerry, with a rub between the ears and a softly cooed, “Hey, there! How are you doing today, buddy? Happy to see daddy?” Hearing the sound of their dad’s voice, Cash and Marshall ambled into the hall for some attention as well.

While Tyler loved on Cash and Marshall, Gerry whined and danced around in circles. “Alright guys, time for a trip outside,” Tyler told them as he gave the bigger dogs a final pat. They followed Tyler and happily ran out the door to the backyard when Tyler opened it. Tyler smiled when he saw his dogs bouncing around the yard sniffing for the perfect place to pee. His phone buzzed softly, an incoming text distracting Tyler from his dogs’ antics.

His sister “urgently” needed his opinion about...something; he couldn’t quite figure out what, so he set about interrogating and mocking in equal measure. (No, grandma would not look good in that skirt, it would show off her wrinkly knees. Duh, Candace!) In between messages, he poured himself a glass of juice. When he was done answering Candace’s message—yes, that skirt was way too short to wear for brunch with grandma, she’d hear nothing but “in my days girls were modest” lectures—he decided more sleep was in order. He called the pups in and loaded their bowls with food, then went back upstairs.

When Tyler slipped into their bedroom, he was in no way prepared for the sight that greeted him. Sprawled across the sheets was his very naked partner. His endlessly long legs were spread wide, his thick, pale thighs on display, contrasting so perfectly with the dark sheets. One of Jamie’s hands was wrapped loosely around his quite impressive morning wood. His other hand was rubbing absently at his chest and occasionally pinching a rosy nipple. Jamie’s ruby lips were wet and parted slightly as small grunts escaped them. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed to be entirely focused on his own body.

Tyler felt his dick chubbing up at a dizzying speed as he watched Jamie leisurely pleasuring himself. He couldn’t resist cupping himself underneath his boxers and giving his own dick a couple quick tugs; the sight of his partner so unselfconsciously jerking off was just so inspiring. It was so typically Jamie—his morning wood was bothering him, so Jamie was very efficiently taking care of himself… _What he wants, he gets_ , Tyler thought with a smirk.

As Tyler watched, a small pleased sound escaped Jamie’s lips, leaving behind a sweet little smile of delight. He wondered what thought caused that reaction. Maybe Jamie was thinking of him as he shamelessly jacked off? The voyeuristic feeling—watching Jamie stroke his hand up and down the erection standing long and proud in his hand, the head already bright red and leaking—was both thrilling and terribly naughty. Tyler had to bite back his own sigh of pleasure at the thought and felt his cheeks turn an embarrassed pink.

Jamie’s hand squeezed tightly around his aching flesh. Tyler knew just how wonderful that grip would feel and had to give his own cock a few more long, slow tugs. Jamie swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing, and moaned harshly, “Tyler.” Tyler felt his cock jump at the sound of Jamie’s sexy voice, breathless and hoarse, moaning his name with so much desire. The fact that Jamie was obviously imagining something involving him made Tyler feel all flustered. Jamie looked so relaxed, playing with himself idly like he had all the time in the world.

Jamie moaned softly, then thumbed his cock slit, spreading the precum around. The sensation must have been fabulous because Jamie shivered all over, his long toes curling tightly and his abs contracting. His chest was heaving up and down with each of his pants. Tyler almost gasped aloud when Jamie pinched his left nipple rather roughly and hummed, “Yeah, that’s my Tyler.” Jamie’s hand sped up on his dick, twisting at the head and drawing deep groans past his lips. Strands of Jamie’s raven hair had fallen over his face, and he looked so wild as he lay there fisting his dick.

“Fuck! Yeah, Tyler. So good for me!” Jamie muttered. Tyler could tell Jamie was getting close. His hips rocked up into his hand; his grip on his cock looked almost painful. Tyler couldn't help it; he opened the camera on his phone. He wanted to capture this singularly erotic moment.

“God! Tyler!” Jamie moaned, throwing his head back as his hips stuttered and thick, white ropes of come shot from his dick. Tyler pointed the phone and snapped, capturing the moment perfectly. Unfortunately, the sound on Tyler’s phone was on full volume, and the click of the camera had Jamie startling up into a sitting position and pulling the sheets over his lap in an instinctively protective gesture.

“What the fuck, Tyler?” Jamie demanded gruffly.

Tyler felt a flash of heat cross his face and spread down his neck. “Sorry, Jamie. I just went down to let the dogs out, and when I came back you were all… yeah. And, well, you looked so gorgeous I just couldn’t help but watch. Then you moaned my name and it was such a turn-on and you were all sexy and hot and I had the camera and I guess I thought, well, okay, I didn’t really think, but I sorta wanted to capture that moment forever and I just…” Tyler knew he was babbling, and decided he’d better stop before he made things even worse. “Are you mad?”

“Bring me your phone, Tyler,” Jamie held out his hand demandingly. Tyler walked over and sat on the bed beside Jamie, thumbing open the camera app and pulling up the photo for Jamie to see.

“You caught the money shot?” Jamie smirked as he took the phone and closely examined the image captured on Tyler’s phone. In the picture, Jamie had his eyes scrunched closed, his full lips swollen and parted obscenely, and his head thrown back in bliss. Come painted Jamie's hand, a few drops making their way down his knuckles, and one long jet had been captured in midair before it could land on Jamie’s abs.

“I have impeccable timing, I’ll have you know,” Tyler pretended to be offended by Jamie’s skepticism.

“Hmm. Well, I’m not sure you can be allowed to keep the photo, Tyler,” Jamie started.

“But, Jame! It’s so fucking hot! I’ll be jerking it to this pic for years to come!” Tyler tried to tug the phone away from his partner. “I’ll save it in a password protected file. I’ll make sure it never ends up getting out. I promise, I’ll…” Tyler pouted and tried grabbing his phone back, but Jamie let it drop to the bed, behind his back, and took hold of both Tyler’s wrists. Tyler tried getting away from the hold, but Jamie was too strong for him.

“No, Tyler,” Jamie interrupted. “You can’t keep a picture of me to jerk off to, unless I have some pictures of you. It would hardly be fair now, would it?” Jamie leveled Tyler with his hard, dark stare.

Tyler gulped, feeling pinned by Jamie’s intent glare. “Well, I guess. We could maybe arrange that, if you want.”

“Oh, I _want_ , Tyler.” Jamie smiled a filthy grin Tyler had never seen before. Jamie let go of Tyler’s wrists to briefly cup his face between his hands. The feeling of Tyler’s baby soft cheeks and rough beard was a pleasant contrast against Jamie’s palms. Jamie thumbed at the cleft in Tyler’s chin and then extended his index finger to touch Tyler’s bottom lip. Jamie watched intently as Tyler’s lips plumped up with the attention he lavished on them. “Now, strip and get on the bed.”

Tyler lowered his eyes and bit his lip before standing up and pushing his boxer briefs down his legs. Tyler couldn't believe how _easy_ he was for Jamie. He was a tough guy, strong and fit; normally he wouldn’t let anyone push him around. But when Jamie commanded, without question, he found himself doing exactly what he was told; the realization had an exquisite bolt of shame lodging in his chest.

When he was out of his boxers, Tyler went for their bed, but Jamie who was sitting on the edge, grabbed at his wrist and gave him such a penetrating look that Tyler felt a bit faint. Jamie’s huge hand engulfed the entirety of Tyler’s tattooed wrist.

“I want you to lie on your back. Present yourself to me in an attractive manner,” Jamie commanded. He let go of his wrist with a small squeeze, and Tyler complied, getting in bed and spreading himself on the rich brown sheets. Tyler's heart was thumping in his ears, and his tongue felt too thick in his mouth as he laid himself out for Jamie to admire.

Tyler had the most gorgeous cock, not too thick and not too long, just the perfect size and form. The skin was delicately soft and cream colored, just like the rest of Tyler’s flawless body. Despite his very recent orgasm, Jamie felt arousal settling in his stomach.

Jamie grabbed his phone from the bedside table and moved to kneel by Tyler’s left side. He took his time to truly _look_ at the prize that lay before him. Tyler’s curls were much longer than usual, framing the sharp angles of his face in such a delightful way. In the lighting of the bedroom, specks of blond streaked Tyler’s brown hair. Jamie loved how the blond softened Tyler’s features and made him look so much younger. His beard was shorter, trimmed closer to his jaw. His hazel eyes were sparkling with arousal and a hint of playfulness, and his soft pink lips were lush, the bottom lip so enticingly full.

Jamie let his eyes wander lower, down Tyler’s long neck, to his chiseled pecs and abs, down the treasure trail... What caught Jamie’s eye and made him swallow thickly was the thatch of dark blond pubic hair covering Tyler’s groin. Tyler was usually so clean shaven in this area; Jamie wasn’t used to seeing hair down there. As Jamie continued to stare, Tyler’s dick filled out, leaving it resting in the golden nest. Jamie couldn’t resist the temptation any longer, he whipped his phone out and snapped a picture.

“Spread your legs for me,” Jamie commanded then shifted so he knelt between them. The camera clicked again.

Tyler caught Jamie’s large brown, almost black, eyes devouring him and decided to put on even more of a show. He spread his legs wider, placed his feet flat on the bed, and arched his back slightly, presenting and offering his aching cock and tightly drawn balls for Jamie’s inspection.

“Yeah, that’s it, Tyler. Spread these long legs nice and wide for me,” Jamie purred in a deeper voice than usual. He nestled himself between Tyler’s legs, and licked his lips as he got a glimpse of Tyler’s taint. _Click_. Jamie’s attention was brought back up to Tyler’s handsome face when he heard a soft little groan. Tyler was worrying his lip between his teeth, looking as if he had been caught in the act of doing something very naughty. He looked shy and coquettish, and Jamie just loved it beyond imagining. _Snap_. _Click_. Jamie felt blood rush to his cock, dangling heavy between his thighs.

Jamie was so big and imposing between Tyler’s legs, wide shoulders and broad chest making Tyler feel small and at his mercy. Jamie’s powerful arms, thick muscles visible underneath the inked skin, could hold Tyler down without any trouble if he tried to squirm away. Just the thought of it made something dark and hot flutter in his stomach.

“Give me one of those looks from underneath your lashes, Seggy,” Jamie demanded, the hand not holding his phone traveling up the silky skin of Tyler’s inner thigh. Tyler gasped and gave Jamie exactly the look he wanted. Jamie snapped another picture, all that pale skin laid out in contrast to the dark brown sheets, with Jamie’s hand resting on his inner thigh in ownership just barely in the bottom of the frame.

Tyler, loving the attention, then moved one of his hands to rest on his chest, near a perky nipple, and the other to his lips to stuff two fingers in his mouth. _Click_. _Snap_. _Click_. Tyler knew how to pose, and he loved it. He wrapped his rosy lips wetly around his fingers and moaned.

“Oh, fuck yeah. That’s my dirty boy. Sucking on his own fingers ‘cause he can’t wait to suck dick instead,” Jamie growled, snapping a few more pictures, moving closer and then further again. Jamie felt a wave of lust wash over him when Tyler brought his left knee to his chest, giving Jamie an absolutely indecent view of what was hiding between his asscheeks. _Snap_. _Zoom_. _Click_. Not content to stop with that provocation, Tyler teased his tiny hole with the saliva coated fingers he had just been sucking. Tyler’s fingers were long and veiny, and the sight of them so near to his hole had Jamie’s breath stuttering. _Click_. _Click_.

“Do you want me to bury them in my ass for you, Captain?” Tyler asked innocently, voice rumbling, as he pinched a tender nipple. A little “ah” of pleasure left his lips as shivers ran up and down his spine with the pinch. Tyler’s nipples were so sensitive, and he loved to play with them. As Jamie continued to watch, Tyler eased the sting away by rubbing his opened palm over the small bud. Jamie captured a picture of Tyler fondling his nipple, as well as a close up of his knitted brow and open mouth, face scrunched up in pleasure.

“Fuck, Tyler! You’re so gorgeous. Such a shameless slut,” Jamie said breathlessly, as the camera clicked again and again. Jamie captured pictures of Tyler’s face, lips puffy from arousal and slick with spit, and another close up of his index finger and thumb squeezing his irritated nipple. “Show me how tight that hole is.” Jamie sat back on his heels and focused the camera on Tyler’s face wanting to capture his expression at the exact moment Tyler slipped his fingers inside his opening.

Tyler gasped and stopped teasing his nipple to hug his thigh against his body with a muscular forearm. His cock, now painfully hard and leaking, twitched excitedly as he exposed himself for Jamie’s hungry eyes. He felt a bit self conscious, but he was a sucker for the attention Jamie was giving him; it fuelled him to be naughtier and naughtier with each picture. Tyler’s voice was soft and sweet, so unlike his usual voice, when he asked, “Am I to your liking, Jamie? Can you see my hole well enough?”

Jamie groaned at the sight and took a picture of Tyler’s rose-hued cock curving up, touching the golden hair on his groin. Jamie then slid further down so he was at eye level with Tyler’s little pink hole, snapping several pictures of it. Jamie looked up the length of Tyler’s body and saw Tyler smiling sensually, eyes burning like embers, and Jamie had to capture that too. His picture was a sinful display of both Tyler’s gorgeous face and body. Everything about Tyler’s body that turned Jamie on was captured in that picture. No one on the entire face of the Earth filled Jamie with so much unrestrained desire. And now, Tyler was posing for _his_ eyes only, giving Jamie a personalized porno for him to jerk off to for the rest of his life. Jamie fucking _loved_ it.

Jamie pulled back enough to crawl off the bed and rummage in the bedside table drawer until he found a new tube of lube. He tossed it on the bed next to Tyler before resuming his position between Tyler’s legs. “Spit is all well and good, but I want you to make yourself sloppy for me. I want to watch lube dripping from your puffy hole. I want a picture of your hard cock all slicked up and ready and drooling precome,” Jamie instructed in a voice gone deep and growly with lust. 

Tyler shivered under that concentrated attention, but he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it around and warming it slightly. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the faint scent of the warming lube. Was that butterscotch? Since when did Jamie have flavored lube? His eyes met Jamie’s as he reached around his thigh and slowly smeared lube down his taint and over his pucker. Jamie matched his stare until a small moan escaped Tyler, then his eyes were drawn down to Tyler’s ass. The tiny opening glistened when he took his fingers away to get more lube, and Jamie had to capture the image—all pink and tight and moist. Moments later, Tyler’s hand came back, applying more lube and blocking Jamie’s perfect view. He grunted with dissatisfaction. “Move your hand, Ty. I can’t see.”

“I can’t apply lube if I can’t touch, Captain,” Tyler grumbled back.

“Gimme,” Jamie demanded and held out his hand for the lube. Tyler handed it over and then used his still wet hand to slide up and down his dick, smearing the lube over its length, twisting slightly to tease the head. Jamie smacked his hand away. “Mine.” Tyler snorted, amused at Jamie’s increasingly caveman vocabulary, but used both hands to hold his thighs up and out of Jamie’s way.

Jamie upended the lube over Tyler’s cock, spilling cold butterscotch-scented slick directly over his balls and taint, watching fascinated as it dripped lower. “Fuck!” Tyler shouted, unable to stop the full body shiver as the cold gel slid over his most sensitive bits. Jamie growled and placed an arm over Tyler’s narrow waist to hold him in place. When the cool gel reached his pucker, Jamie reached down and smoothly inserted a wet finger up to the first knuckle. “Fuck, Jamie! A little warning?” Tyler protested half-heartedly.

“You love it, Ty. Look how good you took it. Slid in so easy.” Jamie drew his finger out and slowly pushed back in. “You look so good like this, Ty. Taking my finger, all wet and slick for me. Know you love it.” Jamie continued to play, sliding the finger in and out, sometimes deep and other times just a shallow tease.

He paused just enough to add more lube to his fingers before sliding two as deep as he could get. Tyler writhed, unable to hold still a moment longer under such intense stimulation. “Jamiiieee,” he whined, “I need more. C’mon, fuck me already.” Jamie thrust his fingers in a few times, their thickness making Tyler pant. Jamie had such a predatory look on his face, eyes burning and lips stretching into a smirk as he began searching for Tyler’s prostate. As soon as the pads of Jamie’s fingers pressed firmly on his sweet spot, Tyler cried out brokenly.

Jamie didn’t even look up from his intense inspection of Tyler’s hole. He tugged gently at Tyler’s rim, smearing more lube around, plunging his fingers in and spreading them until Tyler groaned at the stretch. “Fuck, you look so good like this, Tyler! All your creamy skin spread out on the chocolate sheets. Topped with ribbons of golden caramel.” Jamie rubbed his cheek over Tyler’s lightly furred thigh, huffing out a breath that tickled across Tyler’s pubic hair. “Topped with a dark red cherry in the center.” Jamie licked a stripe from Tyler’s hole up to the tip of his cock. “God, I need a picture of this.” Jamie looked around for the camera, then realized he didn’t have a free hand. Fixing Tyler with a stern glare, he said, “Stay!” then released his waist so he could grab his phone again.

Jamie focused on Tyler’s ass, zooming in on his fingers buried deep in Tyler’s hole. He snapped picture after picture. One where Tyler’s hole looked red and slick with lube, another where his fingers were just barely inside the pucker and spreading ever so slightly. Then one where his fingers were buried deeper, the furled skin of Tyler’s rim stretched snugly around them. Tyler concentrated on breathing through the teasing touches and the sound of the camera shutter clicking closed over and over again.

“Jamie, come on, man. Less pictures, more fucking.” Tyler released a thigh so he could take himself in hand again. Jamie glared at him, but took more pictures instead; the head of Tyler’s dick peeking over his fist, the skin of his dick pulled taut against the tug of Tyler’s hand, his balls pulled up tight, looking like they positively ached.

“Don’t come yet, Tyler. Not done yet,” Jamie pulled Tyler’s hand off his cock so he could snap another close up picture of the head oozing precome. Unable to help himself, Jamie reached out to rub his thumb over the head, smearing precome and polishing the head to shiny glow. _Snap_. _Click_. _Snap_. The sound of the damn camera was starting to drive Tyler insane.

Jamie finally dropped the camera on the bed, but instead of getting his dick ready like Tyler expected, Jamie grabbed Tyler’s hips and buried his face between his thighs, lapping strongly at Tyler’s tender hole. “Mmh, you taste like butterscotch, Ty. I fucking love butterscotch.” Tyler couldn’t hold back the moan as Jamie used his tongue and teeth to very lightly scrape and lap at the already over sensitive skin.

“Jamie! Oh, God, Jamie. That feels amazing,” Tyler panted. He tried lifting his hips, needing to move, but Jamie held him firmly with strong hands on his hips and continued his torturous assault of kitten licks. Tyler moaned and reached for his own dick to relieve some of the near bursting pressure.

“Tyler,” Jamie growled, stopping him in mid grab with his intensely dark glare. “Hands on the headboard. Keep them there.” When Tyler complied, Jamie went back to his teasing, pointing his tongue and working it into the hot asshole that belonged to the man he loved most. When Jamie finally looked up, Tyler appeared flustered, eyes damp at the corners with tears of pleasure, the tip of his button nose bright pink. Poor Tyler! He was holding onto the headboard with white knuckles. Jamie simply _had_ to take a picture.

Jamie lifted himself on his elbows and took an absolutely sinful picture of Tyler’s chiseled body stretched out, Tyler’s wanton expression at the top of the frame. Jamie smirked, “Look at you. All flushed pink and desperate. You’re so hot, Tyler. Can't resist me eating out your boy pussy, huh?” Tyler averted his eyes and bit his lip, blush high on his cheeks. He always had the same embarrassed reaction when Jamie called his hole that. It was just too much for him, it seemed, but Jamie knew how much his dirty talk turned Tyler on.

Jamie spat without ceremony on Tyler’s hole and felt his own dick twitch when he caught the sight of his spit traveling down Tyler’s hole, looking like a glob of come. “Oh, God, Jamie!” Tyler howled, clearly affected by the filthy act. Jamie growled and dove back in, sucking on Tyler’s irritated rim and ravaging it with his tongue. Tyler both tasted like sweet butterscotch and his natural musky flavour. Jamie was captivated by the mix of tastes and drooled all over Tyler’s pucker. When he pulled back, a line of saliva connected his bottom lip to Tyler’s rim. “Mmh, you taste so good. Sweet Tyler,” Jamie whispered with reverence.

The warm feeling of Jamie’s breath so close and the slight sting of his beard against his inner thigh, pulled a high pitched moan past Tyler's lips. “Please, Jamie. Make me come. Anyway you want, please just let me come,” Tyler begged, biceps bulging against his hold on the headboard and bent legs shaking in anticipation.

Jamie couldn’t resist Tyler’s pleas, so he pushed a single finger inside of Tyler’s entrance with a positively vulgar squelching sound. The sound and sight was so hot and dirty that Jamie felt as if he had been run into the boards. He watched as Tyler’s rim hugged his knuckle fiercely, inadvertently clenching around the intrusion.

Tyler was a mess; his whole body felt electrified and twitchy with pleasure. He tried keeping his eyes open as Jamie fingered him mercilessly, now intent on stroking his sweet spot. Tyler knew he wouldn’t last long. The sight of Jamie’s dark-haired head between his legs only fuelled his intense need to come. Tyler could also see the width of Jamie’s shoulders, the stretch of his back, and his perfectly round and firm buttocks. Jamie looked up to lock eyes with him. Jamie’s eyes were so dark and huge, his lips bright red and swollen, the scar above his dark goatee giving him such a predatory look. He gave Tyler one of his customary smug smiles, the ones that made Tyler feel weak inside, and then buried his face back between Tyler’s legs.

Tyler felt his cock twitch and his stomach contract when Jamie’s plush lips connected with his hole, already stuffed with Jamie’s large finger. Jamie teased his tongue alongside his finger, and his rough beard scraped all over Tyler’s taint, making him shiver and groan. Jamie’s finger jabbed at his prostate repeatedly, and Tyler could feel the pressure mounting and mounting. He was getting his prostate milked, and the feeling was electrifying, sparks coursing through his entire body and causing his toes to curl and his cock to jerk. “Oh, Jamie! Please, lemme come. I’ve been so good, please. Lemme!” Tyler mewled, voice embarrassingly soft and fucked out.

Jamie momentarily stopped caressing Tyler’s sweet spot to look at him. In moments like these, Tyler wasn't the playful tease, he was simply Jamie’s sweet boy. His cheeks were flushed pink, feathery curls framing his temples, and brown eyes bright and pleading. Jamie loved it when he looked like this, when his voice was broken and tender. He couldn’t resist telling him as much, “You’re so perfect, Tyler. Love you so much.” Jamie gently kissed Tyler’s balls, and then added, “All mine to tease and love.”

Jamie stroked over Tyler’s prostate, circling the protruding bundle of nerves, and felt Tyler spasm convulsively around his finger. “C’mon, baby. Let go. You’ve earned it,” Jamie murmured. He kissed the inside of Tyler’s thigh and thrust his finger a few more times, hitting Tyler’s prostate once, twice, thrice and… Jamie lifted his eyes and was rewarded by a soft, little surprised cry escaping Tyler’s lips and then long ropes of sperm spurting out of his dick. Jamie licked his lips and watched as Tyler valiantly kept hold of the headboard with his big hands. He was startled when a streak of sperm shot from Tyler’s cockhead and almost landed on his chin. Fuck, that was so hot!

Tyler’s vision blacked out; he scrunched his eyes closed and felt tears slipping out and down his cheek. Prostate orgasms were the most intense. In his hazy mind, the only thing he could think about, and he said it out loud, was, “Jamie, I love you so much. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie.” Tyler whimpered Jamie’s name over and over again. He could feel that Jamie’s finger was no longer inside of him and that his hole was spasming around empty air. Tyler had simply been teased too much; the intense and raw feeling was almost painful in its ecstasy.

The sight of Tyler’s gaping hole and his cock twitching with each pulse of come escaping it was too alluring for words. Jamie knew he was probably being cruel when he buried his face back between Tyler’s quivering legs and wormed his tongue inside Tyler’s glistening entrance, but he just couldn’t resist one more taste. Jamie heard Tyler curse and yelp, and to his ultimate delight, felt his hole fluttering around his tongue as he fucked it in and out a few times.

“Jamie! My hole, too sensitive, please. I can’t! Oh, God!” Tyler whined incoherently, shaking and tossing his head to the side. When Jamie continued to feast, Tyler eventually stopped squirming and resigned himself to wait and steady his breathing. His eyes were unfocused and heavy lidded, but when Jamie lifted his head from between his thighs, Tyler caught and held his gaze. Jamie was absolutely gorgeous, lips red and wet amidst his beard, and Tyler wanted to see him better. “Jamie,” Tyler moaned.

Jamie stood up on his knees, hands drifting up Tyler’s thighs, before pressing slightly on his knees to keep his legs wide open. Jamie loomed over Tyler, huge cock impossibly hard between his thick thighs, and began to jerk himself off. Tyler swallowed hard, savouring the look and feel of Jamie’s imposing musculature between his legs, big hand wrapped around his cock. This Jamie, powerful and dominant, was so different from the Jamie of earlier who lazily masturbated in bed.

Jamie’s lips, fuller than ever, were opened on harsh pants, and his dark eyes were filled with fiery determination. Raven strands of hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forward. Tyler found himself captivated by the rise and fall of Jamie’s sculpted pecs and the clench of his taut stomach.

Jamie ran his gaze up and over Tyler’s come splattered abs as he fisted his throbbing cock. The sight of Tyler lying there like a debauched angel, looking blissful and at peace, despite being covered in come and lube, was simply irresistible. He set up a steady pace, jacking hard and fast, as his eyes wandered over Tyler’s red and swollen nipples and up over his sex flushed chest and throat. He smirked slightly, as his eyes leisurely followed the ink trail up his arms to where his hands still gripped the headboard. When his gaze finally drifted over to meet Tyler’s, he found himself unable to look away from the lazy, satisfied stare that watched him so intently.

“God, Tyler, you look so good! I love seeing you all messy and fucked out, knowing that I did that to you. You’re so gorgeous, and I’m so fucking lucky you’re mine. Love you, Ty!” Jamie tightened his grip and sped up the extra little bit it would take to tip him over. His back arched as he came, Tyler’s name on his lips.

Come splashed hot and white over Tyler’s spent cock and golden pubic hair, mixing with the mess already on his stomach. With a heavy sigh, Jamie settled back on his heels, breathing deeply as shivers coursed through his body. When he finally gained control of himself, he looked slowly down the length of Tyler’s body. His eyes caught on the puddle of come pooling in Tyler’s belly button and the streaks of come covering his groin. He couldn’t resist running a finger through the mess and bringing it to his mouth.

“Mmm, every sundae needs a bit of cream to top it off. Butterscotch and Tyler: my new favorite flavors.” Jamie smiled as he licked his finger clean. As he shifted to settle into a more comfortable position, his hand found his camera lying tangled in the sheets. He couldn’t resist picking it up and taking one last set of pictures.

Tyler’s hands still gripping the handboard but now lax and curling lightly. Tyler’s sated expression, eyes half-lidded and drowsy, a soft half smile playing at his lips. Tyler’s come covered abs, the gold thatch glistening in a stray ray of morning sunlight. And finally, a full body shot of Tyler with his eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping after he’d been thoroughly debauched by his lover. Jamie knew of all the photos he’d taken that morning, this one was destined to be his favorite.

Putting aside his phone, Jamie pulled himself off the bed and made his way to the en suite. He washed and dried himself quickly before grabbing a warm wash cloth to clean up Tyler. Tyler roused slightly when Jamie sat down on the bed next to him, opening his eyes and smiling softly up at Jamie.

“My Tyler sundae got a bit messy with the extra helping of cream topping,” Jamie ran his fingers through the mess on Tyler’s stomach, before holding out his hand for Tyler to taste.

“Mmh, butterscotch lube?” Tyler questioned as he licked Jamie’s fingers clean with delicate laps of his tongue. “When did you buy that?”

“I didn’t,” Jamie looked a bit confused. “I thought you did?” He looked up from where he was wiping up the mess on Tyler’s abs with the cloth.

“Noooo,” Tyler drew the sound out and propped himself up on his elbows so he could better watch Jamie’s expressions. “I had no idea you even liked butterscotch.”

“Well, then where the hell did it come from?” Jamie frowned and paused in his ministrations.

“I have no idea, Jamie. We haven’t told anyone yet that we’re living together,” Tyler sounded puzzled.

Jamie frowned harder before his expression suddenly cleared, “That fucker! He said he’d left me a ‘housewarming gift’ the last time he visited and to text him when I found it.”

“Jordie, I’m assuming?” Tyler plopped back down on the bed. He smiled from ear to ear, dimples in his cheeks, despite the tiny bit of embarrassment he felt realizing that Jordie _knew_ about them. Buying Jamie a tube of butterscotch flavoured lube was such a Jordie way to say “Congrats on finally getting together!”

“Yeah. I think this is his way of telling us we’re not as subtle as we think we are. And maybe that it’s time we tell our families at least.” Jamie finished with the cloth and lay down next to Tyler before pulling him into his arms. Tyler nestled close, cheek resting on Jamie’s broad chest, hand resting on his stomach.

Tyler tilted his head just enough to meet Jamie’s eyes. “I’d be okay with that if you are. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, Jamie, and I don’t really care who knows that.”

Jamie’s arms clenched powerfully around Tyler. “I love you, Tyler. I’m so proud you’re mine! I don’t know that I’m ready to share our relationship with the whole world, but I’d be okay with our families and maybe the team knowing.”

Tyler snuggled up and kissed Jamie soundly. He still tasted faintly of butterscotch and semen, and Tyler thought he could become rapidly addicted to the taste. “Sounds good, Jame.”

***

When they finally woke up for the second time and after they’d showered and dressed, Jamie searched the bed for his phone. He finally found it, tucked in a nest of sheets next to the tube of lube. With barely a second thought, he opened the camera app and snapped a picture of the mangled tube lying in the mess of chocolate brown sheets. He opened his messages, added the picture and sent his brother the message, “I fucking LOVE butterscotch.”

**Author's Note:**

> • Isn't this all so unfair? Tyler got only one picture, and Jamie got dozens!! ;) But then again, typical Jamie showing Tyler who's the boss... And also worshipping him in the process. 'Cause he loves his Tyler so, so much. 
> 
> • If you enjoyed reading this Tyler and Jamie escapade, leave us a comment. <3 It will make us super happy, and we will certainly reply.


End file.
